Someday I Will
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Despite all the arguments and tears, there was still love. 'Everything is all right.' A KabuSaku one-shot inspired by the song Someday by Nickelback.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Someday by Nickelback from which I got my inspiration.

Author's Note: I got the idea to make a fic based on this song while I was working on an AMV to the same song. I just need to figure out how one of my raw OPs turned upside down on WMM. Meh...anyway enjoy!

Someday I Will...

He watched her as she slept, a peaceful expression on her face despite the stress they both endured earlier.

He always loved it best when she slept; she seemed to glow in beauty then. Pink hair sprawled out like a half-halo around her head upon the crisp white pillow, her hands lightly tucked beneath her cheek, and her soft skin showed no trails of tears that marred her earlier.

He frowned at the thought of the trails, only reminding him of the constant arguments and coldness that created tension in every room. Only at night, while she slept and he watched, did the arguments end and the few hours of peace begin.

_'How the hell did we wind up like this?'_

That question had no definite answer. For the past three months, barely a day would go by before another painful argument filled the small apartment, only ending when she stomped off to the bedroom. He hated when she did that; he hated hearing her sob for any reason, especially when he knew he was the cause.

Stray hairs of pink fell into her face and he gently pushed them away, preventing them from blocking his view of her gentle expression. Moonlight came in through the small bedroom window, shining upon them, and he decided then that there was no way she could be anymore beautiful than she was right now.

His eyes darted over to the bag by the door, the one she packed a few days ago but never unpacked. He managed to convinced her to stay, practically begging her. He didn't want to lose the blossom, not like this. With a heavy sigh, she forced her wrist from his grasp and traveled back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and the bag now beside the door.

He hated that bag. He hated it was just waiting for the rosette to pick it up and walk out the door.

Gently he laid back down on the bed, his long and silver hair spreading over the pillow, eyes still opened to stare at her, the sound of her breathing a slow but sweet lullaby to his ears. He wasn't going to sleep despite it; he wanted to watch her as she glowed in the moonlight.

Neither wanted the morning to come. All the sun brought was pain and yelling and another round of sobs that he couldn't stop. He clenched a fist under the blanket; no, he was going to put an end to this. When...he didn't know.

"_I can't keep dealing with this...I can't keep dealing with this pain and heartache! All this arguing, these tears...they hurt worse than anything else that I've felt. And I can't get myself to leave in one way or another because I love you too much to go through with it."_

Those words echoed in his head, almost like a repeating record that never seemed to scratch, staying in perfect condition. It was hard to hear those words come from his flower's mouth before the steps and slamming followed, leaving him feeling cold and still in the hall.

That time he followed, sitting in front of the door with an arm on a bended knee, listening to the sound of her sobs echoing through. It was a piercing, painful sound that came through her lips, the ones he watched each night slightly parted as they released gentle breaths every once in awhile.

He never wanted to hear those cries again, those painful and bruising sobs.

With a quiet groan he sat up again, pushing the blankets of him as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulders, making sure his blossom wasn't disturbed from her sleep, before standing up and leaving their room.

* * *

He sighed as he watched the water in the pan start a slow boil. He didn't want to take too long making a small cup of tea; sunrise would be in a few hours and he rather spend the remaining night staring at her beautiful face before trails began to form again.

He turned away from the pan in hopes that the old saying about water in a pot would be the same for the little saucepan. Another sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, allowing them to gain a little rest from the tired burns that affected them. Images flashed through his mind of the past when they didn't argue like this, where each day they spent was content and simple, when she would smile at him.

Sadly those days were long ago and barely remembered except at moments like this.

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall, although unheard by the man leaned against the counter in waiting. They stopped at the doorway, emerald eyes peering around the side. She inwardly sighed in relief at the sight of him, although his back was to her and his face unable to be seen.

"Kabuto-kun..."

His eyes shot open at the voice and he quickly turned around, meeting face to face with the rosette. "Sakura-chan...why are you up?" he asked softly, "You have work in the morning; you need to get plenty of rest before you pull that double shift."

"I didn't feel you beside me."

"I wanted some tea."

"It'll only keep you awake."

"I know that."

She sighed, "Being awake all night isn't good for you. You should take your two days off resting and taking it easy." Her eyes looked away as she went to sit down in a chair, her nightgown now not trailing behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't go back to sleep...knowing you're not there watching me."

Onyx eyes widened a fraction, "You know that?" She chuckled softly, "It's the only way to explain how tired you look every day. You spend the night watching me as I sleep." The room went into silence, save the click sound made from the stove as Kabuto turned it off. A creak of the cabinet and a rustle of a box was next, followed by the gentle rip of the packaging around the teabag.

Then he heard it. The cries, although quiet, turned the air from silent and calm to distressing and painful. He quickly put down his cup and went to her side, "Sakura-chan, what is it? What's wrong?" Her emerald eyes looked at him for a moment before she moved quickly to hold onto him, the motion almost knocking both of them to the ground."

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry Kabuto-kun!"

"For what?"

"For everything...it's all my fault that all these arguments keep happening, that my heart keeps hurting. It's my fault that you're hurting because I can't stop crying or causing all these problems!"

He shook his head, bringing his hands to cup her face and allowed his thumbs to brush falling tears away. "No, Sakura-chan...these things are my fault as well. I've been the one to make you cry like this, to make those tears strain your cheeks," he told her, "And I haven't found a way to stop them from falling."

She pulled away from his hands, finding more comforting in hiding her face against his bare shoulder. With a sigh, he stroked her back and threaded her hair in a lukewarm way to quiet the kunoichi in his arms.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Shh...it's all right. It's all right."

"It's not all right...it's not all right."

"It is," he said firmly, pushing her up so he could stare into those teary emerald eyes, "It's all right. Sakura-chan...everything is all right." She shook her head vigorously, "How can you even say that after all this time!? How can everything be all right!? Nothing is--"

Her protests were cut off by his lips pressed hard against hers. Her emerald eyes widened at the contact. It was the first time in months she felt the simple contact...but she knew it was anything but.

He wanted to quiet her, to stop her from speaking those words he didn't want to hear. He wanted to assure her that things were going to be fine, that it will be all right.

But most of all, he placed all the love he could into the motion, to show her in actions instead of words how he felt despite the fights and tears. He inwardly begged her to return the affection, to know that she had the same feelings.

Sakura started to smile as she closed her eyes and pushed back, as if answering his plea. His smile melted with hers as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

_'Everything is going to be all right...'_

* * *

It was late the next morning when Kabuto woke up, his arms wrapped tightly around his lover's waist. She still looked so beautiful, her hair back to the half-halo and her hands against his chest softly. He chuckled as he brushed his lips against her forehead.

_Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will..._

"I'm not going to work today..."

He laughed, "Go back to sleep then." She smiled, her eyes still remaining closed. "As long as you're by me, I will. I love you Kabuto-kun..." she muttered softly, letting sleep run over her again.

He gently kissed her lips before settling himself down beside her. "I love you too, my blossom."

_'Everything is all right.'_

* * *

Yeah...cheesy ending with a lot of drama in between. But I could just imagine this pairing being argumentative and such, so I think I portrayed that well. Yeah...anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
